<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'll be there to clear the way by LaryssaD17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959496">i'll be there to clear the way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaryssaD17/pseuds/LaryssaD17'>LaryssaD17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted if the Father of Understanding Guides Us [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Connor being sweet, Connor makes Reader feel better, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, I love this man please send help, Inspired by Music, Male-Female Friendship, Modern Era, Reader and Connor are friends, Warning: Connor's puppy eyes, and connor and reader are teachers there, the homestead is a training ground</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:47:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaryssaD17/pseuds/LaryssaD17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is upset, Ratonhnhakéton is there to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor &amp; Reader, Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted if the Father of Understanding Guides Us [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'll be there to clear the way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English is not my first language, so this may contain errors.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>'Cause nothing is as bad as you think</p>
  <p>Even when you're pullin' at the seams</p>
  <p>When the lights go out, you still got me.</p>
  <p>- "Reverie" by Illenium. </p>
</blockquote><p>You weren’t born to teach children, that’s your conclusion after your first year as a teacher in the Brotherhood.</p>
<p>You didn’t even understand why Achilles gave you that responsibility when you were terrible with people in general. You prefer the office work, but Achilles insisted that you were better as a teacher and that your talent will only be wasted inside the Homestead.</p>
<p>So, that’s why you are currently struggling with Novices all day. It’s a true pain in the ass if you are convinced that you aren’t good with children. Connor, in the other hand, is a different story.</p>
<p>He is wonderful with children, even if he is awkward with people half the time, and even if he is the size of a bear. Somehow children are always like ‘wow’ and teenager girls are always giggling, something that makes you uncomfortable half the time. Connor is handsome, everyone in the Bureau knows that, but teenage hormonal girls know better, apparently.</p>
<p>But back to the topic, children in the Bureau aren’t so normal. Mostly are orphans that some crazy assassin found and decided to adopt and were in their first steps of education as novices. Other children were sons of older assassins, biological sons that is, because of course, there is always people that doesn’t use a fucking condom or just wants to have children just to ‘leave a legacy’ or whatever.</p>
<p>The point with all your mental rambling is that you aren’t good with children and you’re sure they hate you.</p>
<p>You are sulking about it, sat down in a branch of a tree, in the middle of the woods that surround the Homestead, when you hear steps in the ground approaching. You don’t have to look to know who it is, but you do either way, just to be sure is not one of your teen students escaping to do ‘things’ in the woods.</p>
<p>You find him down, with his white hood over his head like the dramatic person he is and his bow and arrows in his back, even if he doesn’t need them right now. He stops in front of your tree and looks up after putting his hands in his hips like you use to do when you had enough of your students.</p>
<p>“I knew you will be here”, he says, and you roll your eyes. He knows you too well. Too well for your liking. “Can I go up?”</p>
<p>You don’t even respond because he’ll climb either way.</p>
<p>You look back before you, like he wasn’t there at all, and a few seconds later you hear him climbing the tree and then you see him seating down in the branch closest to you.</p>
<p>You don’t say something, you simply stay there like nothing ever happen, breaking a leaf with your hands.</p>
<p>“One of the girls told me you were away and that you look a little upset”, you concentrate yourself in the leaf you’re breaking and he stops for a second, to see if you say something, but you stay silent. “Achilles send me because we have a meeting and I don’t want you upset like that time you almost insulted someone”.</p>
<p>“I’m okay”, you say in a low tone, but you weren’t okay.</p>
<p>“Don’t lie to me”, you let go a sigh and break the leaf completely. When you look at him again, he is already looking at you with a worried face.</p>
<p>He always looks at you with those puppy eyes when he is worried and you hate it.</p>
<p>“I just had a bad day, that’s all”.</p>
<p>“Because of the children? They don’t hate you. You just need patience”.</p>
<p>“I don’t understand why Achilles gave me this position. I’m better inside doing boring and ‘useless’ things”.</p>
<p>“You are better with children”, you stare at him like he just said something like his dad was cool or something as crazy as that. “You are way better with children than me or Achilles when I was his student”.</p>
<p>The part of Achilles you believe it, because he is terrible with children since his son die, but he was also terrible with people in general, so the thing about you being better than him? That sounded like Haytham Kenway is the best dad in the world.</p>
<p>“I think those mushrooms you collected the other day got into your head”, you say with a serious tone while you stare at him like he is a crazy person, but he laughs about it for a few seconds, like it was an actual joke or something.</p>
<p>“No they didn’t. I’m just stating the truth. You are good with children, they don’t hate you, they simply are children and they like to mock people, do naughty things once or twice in a while and don’t listen, but we adults do the same, so it’s okay”.</p>
<p>“It’s not okay. They hate me, I know”.</p>
<p>“Alright, then explain me why did little Sophie run to you the other day when she saw you coming? She didn’t saw you in three days and suddenly when she finds you arrive; she leaves her mother’s side and runs to you to hug you like you’re her mother. I don’t think someone who hates you will do that”.</p>
<p>“Sophie is her own self most of the time and a box full of surprises. That doesn’t prove anything”.</p>
<p>“Very well, then let’s mention that time Jason went lost and we found him almost drowning. You save him and he didn’t separate from you, not even when he saw his mother”.</p>
<p>“I save his life, that’s normal. Won’t you hold to dear life to someone who just save you from drowning?”</p>
<p>“Not if the person who gave me birth was right there to hold me. Mothers are the safest place on Earth and that child prefer you to that”.</p>
<p>You swallow hard and stare at him in silence for a few moments while he does the same but looking at you with those intense eyes he has. You know what he means about mothers being the safest place on Earth and why he was so sure of it, but for you any children will have done those things with anyone else.</p>
<p>“We can also mention that time Gerald fell and almost broke his arm. He had me closer and still he ran to you for help. I don’t think someone who hates a person will run five minutes more just to get help from that person when he knows there is someone else closer”.</p>
<p>“I’m Gerald’s Mentor, of course he’ll run to me”.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but he was in my class, with me”, you roll your eyes and cross your arms over your chest feeling the anger building up again. “What I want to say with all that is that, children in here love you, you just need patience to observe it. You are good with them, and you’re a great teacher, you simply need to take your time and enjoy the ride. If you do things with a negative mind, you’ll do everything the bad way. If you think positive, the universe is the limit”.</p>
<p>“Stop, you sound like my mother”, he chuckles a little.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I learn that from mine”. When you look at him again, he is smiling, and you feel better. Way better. He always makes you feel better and that scares you most of the time.</p>
<p>You stay a few minutes in silence, enjoying the tranquility the woods offer, until you decide that you needed to go if you want to arrive in time to that meeting Achilles is having.</p>
<p>You climb down the tree, followed by him and once you are in the ground you feel a little bit confident. You start walking, to find the road that leads to the Homestead, when you feel someone squeeze your shoulder with affection. You know that is one of the few times of Connor demonstrating physical emotion.</p>
<p>“You’re feeling better now?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, thanks. I’m sorry for being a jackass”.</p>
<p>“You aren’t a jackass and I’m always happy to help. Now, the last one to get to the Homestead is a dead assassin”.</p>
<p>And he starts running before you can protest that, that is a game only children play.</p>
<p>You start running either way. And when you get at the Homestead, people look at both like you are two idiots, but again, you are idiots most of the time when you are around each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Detours lead to barricades</p>
  <p>And home is far, your friends are fake</p>
  <p>I'll be there to clear the way.</p>
  <p>- "Reverie" by Illenium.</p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>